User blog:The Noah Killer/The Noah Killer's Scream 3 Ideas.
Hey Everyone! I’ve had such great success with my past few stories, I’ve decided to make a third one. It’s going to be pretty complicated, and I have a lot of planning to sort out to get it done. I decided to make an ideas/thoughts page on what I am going to do. So, here’s a list of ideas I have. Survivors Ideas/thoughts *1. All survivors from season 2 will return. *2. The survivors will be signed up for college, two years later. They have their first day when the new killer comes in. ** Although a survivor will NOT die in the first episode, they will “get the message” then. *3. Jacob and Adam will have a bigger role than they did in Season 2. ** Natalie’s new boyfriend will be Adam. They got along pretty well as they were fellow Survivors. *4. At least one survivor is keeping secrets from the others… *5. With both her parents dead, Natalie decided to take Mandy in her family as her foster sister, having grown a sisterly bond with her. *6. Natalie and Mandy took martial arts lessons, and have blue belts (Advanced ranking). ** There will be fight scenes, especially with these two. *7. The death of one of the survivors will be more sad, rather than brutal. Killer ideas/thoughts *1. There will be four killers total, all working together. They are going to be wearing different types of Ghostface costumes. The descriptions of all four will be revealed in the first episode. ** Zombie Ghostface ** Scarecrow Ghostface **Skeleton Ghostface **Uber Ghostface *2. The leader will be the Uber Ghostface. ** They will be a VERY tough Ghostface, with an armored mask to take lots of damage. ** They will have a huge fight to the death with Natalie in the finale after the reveal. *3. Zombie, Skeleton, and Scarecrow will be revealed before the finale. Uber Ghostface remains a secret until then. *4. The killers will leave some survivors with “permanent scars”. *5. The killers could be anyone, including a survivor. ** None of the killers, however, were directly involved in the last two killing sprees. *6. One killer in particular, will have a sad scene following their reveal. Other Ideas/thoughts *1. There will be an anonymous source contacting the group, claiming to be a friend. They will be called “The Helper” (adopted from JMO’s Scream Season 1 fanfic). ** The helper’s identity, revealed around Episode 4/5, will be an epic plot twist. *2. Brian will have a new, shady, girlfriend, named Isabella Goldman, Goldman’s new daughter, who he adopted from a foster home. ** The survivors, excluding Goldman, will grow to highly suspect her as one of the killers. *3. There will be 14 episodes. *4. Some episodes will be named after some horror video games. *5. Goldman will have a surprising new deputy about halfway during the season. ** The identity of this deputy, will be related to the helper’s reveal in a way. Ideas and Suggestions from Others PERSONAL NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: So listen, I'm starting to have a little writer's block myself. I'm planning for a VERY big final season, with great deaths and lots of characters. I have some things down, but struggling on some others, I would appreciate some suggestions for help. I would especially appreciate some suggestions from viewers for motivations for the killers, and some new characters. Thanks. Category:Blog posts